


Weird habits

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Look no one else was gonna write this okay, Might have more chapters if people ask, Sleepwalking, i think I’m funny, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Peter B. discovers Miles has a lot of weird habits. Is it a teen thing or a Spider-Man thing?He’s not completely sure





	Weird habits

After the whole ‘Kingpin and multiverse’ thing, it seemed perfectly natural that once Peni figured out a way for them to visit each other’s dimensions(without nearly dying) they hang out all the time. 

Sometimes it’s all of them. Sometimes it’s only team B, sometimes it’s all guys night, others it’s just Gwen and Peni. A lot of the time it’s just him and Miles.

This was one of those times. Miles parents were out and MJ was out of town in his dimension on a business trip. It was if they were magnetically pulled towards each other. Miles seemed always happy to have the attention, and Peter was happy to be around someone so full of life. Especially when MJ was gone. 

Miles had seemed extra tired that night, falling asleep in the middle of their movie marathon, and hardly protesting when Peter shooed him off to bed. He left with a yawn, and a ‘good night, safe trip’.

Peter was already getting ready to leave making sure the weird ‘multiverse traveling’ device Peni made was ready to go when his spidey-sense tingled. 

‘LOOK UP’ was screamed at him in his mind and he did just that and was nearly startled out of his skin at what he saw. 

Miles was standing above him, top of his head only a few inches from the tops of Peter’s. He was in pajamas, and if he hadn’t let out a wired sounding sort of snore Peter would’ve thought he was a zombie or something. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, trying to let his heart calm down. “Kids gonna be the death of me”. He mumbled under his breath. He probably shouldn’t wake up Miles directly. Wasn’t there a thing about not waking sleep walkers? It was probably doubled with someone sleepwalking on the ceiling. 

If he did wake him up abruptly, he’d definitely fall on the floor. 

He sighed again, fixing the still sleeping boy with a soft hearted glare and made a decision. Ditching his bag(dimension traveling bag that is) he made his was up the nearest wall, vertically walking to meet where Miles was. To test the waters he carefully placed a hand on his shoulder and relaxed when Miles didn’t react. Good. 

From there it was simply him leading Miles across the ceiling, back down the wall, and onto the actual ground. 

God he was too old for this. 

He carefully led Miles back to his bed, and gave a quick grin as the boy sleepily burrowed back under his blankets. 

Yeah, he was definitely gonna tease him about this next time.


End file.
